Jinda
Jinda is a character that debuted in Pinkolol16's series, SM64 Adventures. He met YTR in episode 4 of this series. He is mostly known as Pink's sidekick, or he likes to view it that way. Appearances SM64 Adventures In episode 1, Jinda wondered about Pink's focus and got annoyed when he realized they broke the fourth wall. When he ran inside after Akin, he had a thought of what was probably happening (which was true) and then checked his life supply, do find it'd been stolen by Pink. He then got mad at her, but easily calmed down. In very end of the video, he refused to come down when Akin told him it was fine since he knew he'd get burned. In episode 2, his only role was at the start of the video where he swam around for 10 minutes. He was not seen again in the video. In episode 3, him and Pink were playing SM64 multiplayer and they were then told by Akin about Super Mario Star Road. Jinda and Pink travelled to Star Road via the cannon and Jinda didn't know the color trick, as such, he looked like Mario, which he alerted Pink of. They then explored for a long time, Jinda asking Pink what she was talking about when she mentioned things like the "secret dimension" and "next dimension," until they eventually went home after Akin found them all. He was then told by Pink to learn the color trick if he were to see the "next dimension." In episode 4, him, along with Akin and Blue, were taken to Blooper Land to see the Youtube Rangers. He encountered Captain and Cdrom arguing, which prompted him to go and find what Pink was doing, and helped her find and defeat Troll Boo. He then went home with the others after the ghost was defeated. In episode 5, he talked to Akin who was depressed, and asked both Blue and Pink about, both not really concerned. On the way to Pink, he'd also noticed strange bracelets with strange qualities. Him and Pink picked it up, both transporting back in time, and meeting a guy called Blue. He and Pink helped him defeat the king who'd known about Blue's existance for a very long time. He also revealed here he learned the color trick past episode 3. SM64 Shorttakes In Explaining the Logic of the Series, he was the one asking the questions in the video. He was also sent to Blooper Land when Pink was too shy to do it. In Akin at his Hyped, Jinda fed the potion to Akin to test it. He regretted it during the video. In The Musical Phone, Jinda broke the phone and consequently bought a new one that made a strange noise he was unaware of until Akin noted him and Pink of it. Special "Other" Videos The Past of Pinkolol16 In this video, he finds out of Sonic News Network and tells Pink to come as he thinks it will be useful for her. He gets concerned for her when she refuses, but him and Akin go anywhere. When they go, he finds a grave with her name on it, Blue coming after the two shortly after and explaining the story to both of them. Jinda gets very concerned after hearing the truth of the past. A Day of Sadness In this video, he tried his best to comfort Pink, after finding out the hroribly bad news that happened with her recently. SuperLuigi's Birthday Gift In this video, he only watched when SuperLuigi and Thundertails walked off and commented on it. Pink's Half-Halloween Special In Pink's Half-Halloween Special, he followed Pink to Gloomy Garden, where he searched and found MarioStar92 and Cyrus, who he joined. He was then left waiting for Pink by the very end of the video. He then tried to knock sense into Akin after him and Pink went home. Pink's Christmas Special In Pink's Christmas Special, Jinda came with her to re-experience the cold, as Pink had never experienced it to a point where she could remember. He ran inside after getting approval after Branden, into Jolly Roger Bay, where he met various YTR. He then participated in the music video Pink created, before going home. Starman3's Christmas Special 4 In this video, he came back to the castle after Pink's Special and referenced the event where he was at Jolly Roger Bay with the others. He also wished Akin and Blue a Merry Christmas, and told Akin off for complaining about his rivalry with Starman3. Pink's New Year Special In this video, he helped Pink celebrate the New Year with the others. He got very interested when Brynn said he had his birthday on new Year's Day and when they woke up he first noticed Brynn walking out and said Happy Birthday. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames A very small while before the events of the series, Jinda was lying in front of a fan wanting to run but feeling he was too hot. Akin told him that if he ran he'd get more heated up, and he decided he'd go to Cool Cool Mountain. Pink came and warned him of the doom she figured out after talking to the Mario Bros. as he prepared to leave, but got affected by the curse that trapped him in Cool Cool Mountain. He hen found WingedJukilJa, who alerted him to the not-working Teleportation Stars and what the curse does. Jinda reassured him that it has to be reversible somehow, as the searched the area and eventually finding the 100 coins star, restoring them back to the world in time for Akin to find them. Akin then showed the two to Pink, as Jinda and Winged explained their information about the curse, fully solving Pink's mystery. He doesn't agree to go on the quest they plan to go on, in fear he would get caught. During such quest though, he feels he's done nothing, and as such, goes into hazy Maze Cave and gets a Star of his own. He then remeets an old friend, Gurarison, and invites him to come back to the town, happy to have found him again. He then rejoined Pink after she defeated the final Bowser Bot and supposedly Vindimka, but he escaped. He did not plan to go to the Star World, adhering to his original promise. He goes to Blooper Land and then returns home with Akin, the latter action after Pink and Blue return from the Star World. Personality His personality is generally cheery and happy, and is usually there for others when he sees it most. He takes alot off Pink (him telling people off, knowing alot of things), and tries to act like a helpful sidekick and friend. He does get concerned about things he doesn't know about and can get annoyed at things that don't make sense or break the rules (like breaking the fourth wall). Overall, he's a cheery person however. Trivia *Jinda used to have another color code before SM64 Adventures was made, but it looked too much like XboxFan997, a friend of Starman3. Thus, Pink changed it to the way he is now. Category:Fan Characters